Various types of mailbox indicators that indicate when mail has been deposited in a mailbox are well known in the art. These mail indicators can range in complexity from using a very simply ball to those requiring complicated electronic components. One problem associated with many types of mailboxes that use a signaling device is that the signal indicator cannot be locked into a fixed positioned at the mailbox. If a user does not wish to use the indicator or take it from service, there is presently no way to lock the indicator into position.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 260,319 issued to Kuntz, Jr. on Aug. 18, 1981, outlines the use of an ornamental design for a mailbox signal. In this design, it appears the signal ball fastens to the mailbox door using a dowel or peg that is inserted into the signal ball. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,787 issued to Lawson teaches the use of a dual signaling device to assist in mail collection and delivery. A signaling tag or plate is hung on a hook to hold the tag to the mailbox door. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,953 issued to Poloha on Apr. 19, 1989 outlines the use of a mailbox signaling apparatus for use on both rural-type and residential-type mailboxes. The apparatus includes a suspension unit having a support arm and at least one elongated slot and a signal unit including a signal member attached to the suspension unit. The suspension unit includes an attachment ring that is dimensioned to be selectively received over the support arm and within the slot.
Although this prior art may outline the use of novel and useful devices, what is needed is mailbox delivery indicator that can be observed from the front and the back of a mailbox but is versatile allowing it to fixedly attach to the indicator if it is not to be in use.
Similar reference characters denote corresponding features consistently throughout the attached drawings.